


Louis' Past

by LarryToTheStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, poem format, sorry - Freeform, this dosent make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryToTheStylinson/pseuds/LarryToTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is always running away from his past, even if it never works and it always finds him. But this time he beats it, and he open the door up and lets the past take him. </p><p>Or the one where Louis is so sick of being alone that he lets Harry in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' Past

In out, in out, in out, in out, in out.  
He was running,  
running far far away

 

But why the fuck was he running?  
Running never worked he knew that  
He knew it for a fact for an opinion for everything

 

You couldn't run away from your past  
It would always catch up to you  
Suffocate you  
Strangle you

 

Expect he was really running was he?  
He was avoiding  
Locking his doors tightly  
Turning off the lights  
Shutting the blinds

 

But then again, he was never a runner  
He was a facer?  
Maybe not a facer that wasn't a word  
Maybe he was something more poetic?  
A problem solver?  
A confronter?  
Fuck  
He definitely wasn't a poet

 

He was a facer?  
Yeah facer seemed the best word for it  
A facer

 

He eventually faced his problems  
He eventually unlocked his door  
And turned on the lights  
Got out of bed  
Even opened the blinds

 

And when Harry came back around  
He opened the door even  
Let his past in

 

And he was suffocated  
But in the best way  
The right way

 

Suffocated with hugs  
And kisses  
And cuddle

 

And he was strangled  
With the amount of love  
And emotion  
And need

 

For Harry  
For his Past


End file.
